Boom
Six Time Hardcore Champion An alien who won the first CAW search. He is very mysterious, and not much is known about him yet. Is also one time SMF Championship. He was made by the user by the name of The3Kings SMF Career CAW Search 2007 Boom was one of the competitors in the search, and won the search by defeating Jaxx at the Royal Fumble. Hardcore Championship As a reward, Chuck Norris gave Boom the SMF Hardcore Title, but soon lost it to John Cena. He regianed it later that night against Hardcore Holly. On the following WAR, he lost the Hardocre Title to Randy Orton, until Teryo Law suggested to him to regain it, which he did. It was revealed on SmackaDown that he had joined up with the The Lawyu Boyz. On Speed, he had an open invitational for the Hardcore Title, and he lost it to Hardcore Holly. He would regain it later by defeating Rhyno. On Saturday Evening Main Event, he lost the Hardcore Title again to Orton. The following WAR, Boom won it back with Boom's alien pose, \m/_0_\m/, knocking out Randy Orton somehow. But Boretista walked in on Boom and he fell asleep. Teryo Law was lurking around backstage and Teryo called upon a ref to pin Boom in his sleep. Teryo got a silent pin and won the hardcore title from Boom. Boom fought Randy Orton at Bitchamania, and he won, however he lost the hardcore title to Hardcore Holly. Title Hunt/SMF Champion Boom has appeared to gone heel as of late, and he screwed Chuck Norris out of his match at the Clash 2008. Since then we have seen a big mean streak in Boom. Boom is now SMF champion after defeating Ronald Mcdonald due to the Kodak prize giving away two world title shots instead of one which was thought to be believed, with help of UWO's The Rob. Boom would later lose the SMF Championship to Christopher Lowell at the 2008 Royal Fumble. Upon the conclusion of the CPV it was revealed that the T-1000 had kidnapped and impersonated Christopher Lowell. The T-1000 was then recognized as the actual winner of the SMF Championship. Boom is expected to appear at Bitchamania. At Bitchamania Boom will face Chuck Norris. RCWF Career Boom appeared at Eclipse 1, wearing the SMF title, claiming that he came to RCWF to "escape the SMF Craziness". Rick Astley, Eclipse GM, gave Boom a chance at the Anime World Title, since he was the SMF champion at the time, providing he defeat Satoshi in a No DQ match. Boom entered this match, and won, thanks to a timely interference by current Hyper Dimension Champion, Rock Hardy, who was looking for Revenge on Satoshi, due to an earlier attack. Boom will face off against Itachi Uchiha for the Anime World Title at Road To Ruin. In wrestling Finishing moves and Sigantures *''Boomerang/Chicka-Chicka Boom Boom (F-5)'' *''Sonic Boom (Giant Swing)'' *Spear *Elbow Drop from the corner Championships and accomplishments *'Story Mode Federation' **SMF Championship (1 time) **SMF Hardcore Championship (6 time) **'SMF CAW Search Winner 2007' **'Kodak Prize Winner' *'Rockin' Championship Wrestling Federation' **'Current and first ever No. 1 Contender to the Anime World Title.' *'Total Nonstop Terror' **EXTREME Championship (1 Time) Category:CAWCategory:SMFCategory:Anime CAW